


From Past To Future

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning work, love is in air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: This work popped to my head after one of my friends said they lost motivation to do fan art. So this work is dedicated to her. On Tumblr you are known as jesslyuse. So here is the work for you :)





	From Past To Future

She was walking down the alley towards the coffee shop. Zhalia stoped for a minute as a voice started to talk to her from the earplugs.

'You know your mission darling, we trust in you.' Hoarse old voice was repeating this same line the whole morning.

Zhalia rolled her eyes and took the earplugs out. She finally threw them on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it into small pieces. She walked around the corner to a coffee shop called "Caramel dream" . She chose a table that was outside shop as it was quite a sunny day. Zhalia sat down and started to looking at people going through the busy streets, seemingly not minding their surroundings anymore. Her thoughts slowly went on, making the girl daydream until she heard a warm woman's voice.

'May I take your order?' Waitress smiled warmly.

Zhalia didn't smile back.

'Yes, I will have a caramel latte. Thank you.' She said while looking directly at the waitress.

'Would you want some pie. We have tastiests pies in town.'

'No.' Zhalia said a little bit to harshly making the smile from waitress face disappear.

Waitress walked back to coffee shop and Zhalia continued to wait. He wasn't late she just came early, not liking to be late in any kind of wait. She focused on the mission, but it was quite annoying to hear the importance of a mission as she already already knew it well. The plan was to infiltrate Dante's Vale's team. The minutes passed and neither the coffee or Dante showed up. Zhalia yawned, this night was rather sleepless and exhausting. Just when she thought about leaving and maybe took some needed rest a man took the seat in front of her. The look that was directed at him was rather blank. Zhalia knew how he looked, everyone in Organisation talked about him. The documents that the girl had read documents about his team, rather helped at regonising the guy as well. The smile that was offered to her, actually did creep her out a bit as she wasn't expecting such a turn, but being a professional as she is the face muscles were quickly controlled.

'Hello, are you our new team member?' Dante asked with that deep voice of his.

Zhalia nodded her head, not really boundd to speak as she slid the documents over to Dante and in a few seconds a waitress made way finally arriving with her sweet caffeine.

The waitress settled down the coffee, before asking the new arrived customer. The man stuck to the original black coffee and this time the waitress walked off without suggesting about their speciality afraid of another outburst from the girl. 

'Thank you.' Zhalia said as she continued searching for her documents.

The taller guy looked through the documents, not showing any expressions to the girl, examinating and memorising information for future needs. 

'How long you have been working in Huntik?' He asked still studying documents.

'About 3 months. I can't remember for sure.' She said looking away from him. Somehow he made her to feel uncomfortable. Dante took few documents from Zhalia and handed back some of them to her.

'See you tomorrow. I will write coordinates to you. Can you leave me your number?' Dante asked as hid coffee was brought down. Zhalia waited a minute then found empty paper and wrote down number. She took sip of her coffee. _'Damn, caramel tasted so good.'_ She thought. Dante took coffee and smiled to Zhalia.

'That's it. See you tomorrow.' He smiled and got up.

He waved to her. Zhalia just gave him one of her looks, but didn't waved back to him. Well hopefully this Klaus' plan will go correctly. Zhalia stood up, took her coffee paid for it and walked away. Tomorrow she gonna meet Dante's Vale's team.

~~~~~~~••

2 years and 4 months later

~~~~~~~••

Zhalia walked down the street. It was so hot that she knew in the evening there will be storm. But now she was wearing dress and her hair was in pony tail. She was heading towards coffee shop named "Caramel dream". She had little box in her left hand. Zhalia smiled to herself. So much happened during few years. This time no one was whispering something in her ear. She was going here with her free will. Dante's team also defeated the Betrayal and now Dante worked in Huntik foundation. She hasn't seen him for 2 months. And everything changed during these months. They were dating for 6 months. And she felt like happiest person in the world. Though still sadness wasn't as rare thing as she would want in to be. Zhalia always woke up in empty bed. This made her sad. Though kids were visiting her, they didn't let her enjoy alone time in Vale's house. When she reached the coffee shop she sat down and waited for waitress. Waitress came after few minutes and smiled to her. Zhalia returned the smile.

'May I take your order?' Waitress asked.

'Yes, I would like to have just simple latte, but I want piece of your caramel pies. They are wonderful.' Zhalia smiled.

Waitress noded her head and walked back to shop. Zhalia sighed. Box, that held so much in it, lied on her legs. She looked at the clock. He was late for 5 minutes. Zhalia looked in front of her, in the empty place. When suddenly someone covered her eyes.

'Guess who.' He whispered in her ear. It tickled a little so she giggled.

'Dante freaking Vale. You are late.' She removed his, apparently, one arm and stood up.

He had roses in his hand and he gave them to her.

'Sorry for being late. Traffic jam.' Dante smiled and hugged her.

She hugged him back.

'I missed you so much, you piece of shit.' Zhalia said jokingly.

'I am yours piece of shit. I missed you too, babe.' Dante kissed her warmly on the lips.

Zhalia separated from him and smelled roses. Waitress came back and took Dante's order, but also brought Zhalia's order.

'Pie? Never thought I would see you eating pies.' Dante was shocked.

Zhalia changed trough the year. She was getting more happier each day. Though there was break down days. When she curled in to the ball and cried over her past actions. Though Dante was always near her, he helped her get pass trough tough stuff. And again waitress came back with vase and Dante's black coffee.

'Yeas, a lot changed, Dante.' Zhalia said and handed him box when they both sat down in front of each other.

No more formalities. Dante took box and looked weirdly at it.

'Just try not to freak or. Alright?' Zhalia's said trying to keep her smile away.

'Over the Box?' Dante asked.

'No, silly over what is inside it.' She laughed a bit.

Dante opened box. In there was little device that looked like thermometer but it had small pink line in the screen. Dante's heart stopped for a minute as he looked back at Zhalia. She was smiling.

'Is this what I think it is?' He asked. Zhalia nodded her head.

'Yeah, it's pregnancy thermometer and if it shows pink line it means you are pregnant.' Zhalia said raising her eyebrow.

Dante stood up. He walked towards her and got on his knees. He took her palms in his.

'I am so sorry, Zhalia.' Dante said rubbing her palm with his thumb.

'For what?' She asked confused and caressed his cheek.

'For making you pregnant. I believe that you didn't wanted the baby.' Dante said, he was in such big stress.

'Oh you dummy, of course I wanted baby. Only one thing was your fault, that the condom you used was with holes. Probably.' She laughed and covered her mouth.

Dante put his arms on her belly and closed his eyes.

'I am officially happiest man in the world.' He smiled to her.

Zhalia stroked his head.

'And I am happiest woman in world.' Zhalia said.

'I am going to call Metz. I will take year of from job. But why you didn't told me when I called You?.' He asked taking out his phone.

'I wanted to see your reaction in real life.' She smiled and started eating her pie.

Dante nodded and walked away to talk with Metz. Zhalia looked up in the sky and rubbed her belly. Everything changed. She didn't thought she was good enough to live good life. To have loving family. Or to be mother and loving wife. When Dante came back she had already finished her pie. He sat down and extended his arm on table. Zhalia put her palm in his hand.

'I took vacation for year. And now we have to get married.' Dante said looking at her.

'I don't mind not being married and raising child. It such old time thing.' Zhalia smiled to him.

They finished their drinks and got up from table as few drops of rain dropped on Zhalia's bare shoulders. She shivered a little and hugged Dante's arm.

'I love you.' She mumbled into his arm.

'I love you too.' He kissed top of her head and both of them headed towards the car.

 

The end.

Or Not~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this work is dedicated to jesslyuse.
> 
> Leave comments and kuddos.
> 
> And comment if you want second chapter I might write second chapter :)


End file.
